


Forgive Me

by notjustmom



Series: TFP [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Platonic Sherlolly, after tfp, apology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-18 01:06:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9357422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: Sherlock visits Molly at the morgue. He knows Molly has seen the videos of what happened at Sherrinford, but he needs to explain himself to her, himself.





	

"Morning, Molly."

"Sherlock. Uhm, there are no cases with -"

"features of interest?"

"Not a one."

"Actually, I came by to ask your forgiveness."

"Greg told me, you don't need to -"

"Yes, yes I do. Please?"

Molly nodded and put the scalpel down and sat on the stool he had placed next to her.

"I told you the truth, when I was in Sherrinford. No, it's true. I love you as a friend, Molly. Not because I owe you my life, which I do, of course I do, many times over. You are brilliant and gorgeous, Molly Hooper, and I would be the luckiest guy in the world if I were -"

"Straight. I know, Sherlock. I know, it's okay."

"When -"

"I've always known, since the day you walked into my lab, Sherlock. I've always known and it didn't matter. Still doesn't. But, I knew when John walked into the lab that day with Mike, I knew for certain. Your face. I'd never seen it do that, uhm, thing before."

"Thing?"

"The ohmygodifhedoesntnoticemeilldierighthere look."

"I don't do -"

Molly laughed and kissed his cheek, then she rubbed the lipstick from his face. "Yeah, yeah, you do. Still do, if his attention wande- what?"

"You have a date with Greg tonight."

Molly blushed, and nodded.

Sherlock smiled and kissed the top of her head. "About time, Molly Hooper, it's about time."

**Author's Note:**

> I spent my late teens, early twenties as a theater techie, and had a particular friend. If I had been ten years older and male...sigh.


End file.
